Peaceful Hero, Shadow Tyrant
by Tepid Samoyed
Summary: A fic focused on the life of Frost, the hero/villain of Universe 6. As well as some worldbuilding to U6 as a whole.
1. C1 - Origins And Stuff

DISCLAIMER: Welp, this happened. this is a fanfiction, official release SUPPORT AKIRA TORIYAMA!

Might have a little Frost fanboyism. Viewer discretion advised.

* * *

Uh... hey there.

My name is Frost. Some people refer to me as _Frost, the Hero of Universal Peace_! Others - as _Frost, the Shadow Emperor of the Universe_. I myself do not have a preference on how you call me.

I've had to stay in hiding for three months now, and the terror never ceases to stop. That tournament was a mistake. My participation was a mistake. Oh, you miserable God of Destruction and your despicable attendant, you somehow managed to lure me into practical suicide with a few chests of gold and promises... Cabba spread the rumors of my scheme and my "misdeeds" as soon as we returned, and the stubborn fool is desperately trying to hunt me down as I write this. I always knew that the Saiyans of Planet Sadala were quick learners with a lot of potential, but for one of them to pick up on this so-called Super Saiyan transformation and shoot up in power in mere months... The Metalmen broke their alliance with me and their leader Auta Magetta refused to help me stop Cabba, and even Hit has returned to active work.

This is a nightmare!

I might not be able to last long here, on a planet as far away from all the action as money can buy, so I think it's only fair to prepare my funeral oration. After all, my race must know of the person who brought them from an undiscovered tribe to the universe's upper class.

* * *

My story begins in the same place as ones of any living being in the universe - in my mother's womb. I was born on Age 2115 of the standartized Universal Calendar as the youngest of the five children of a local tribal chieftain on Planet Arcos. My father, Chief Winter, often told me that on the day of my birth, he was watching the night sky and saw a faint comet pass by, heading east - to him, it was a good omen about my future. I never believed the symbolism of it all, though. What effect would a comet have on me as a person? Heck, even if it was a good omen, it sure isn't helping me _now_! Though, I suppose it's excusable. At the time of my birth, my species - referred to by many names across the Universe, from Frost Demons to Changelings to just creeps - was still an unorganized, tribal society in the most backwater part of our galaxy.

When the Saiyans founded the Universal Peace Corps and the Great Galactic War was taking place, we believed that Arcos is the center of the Universe and that eating cooked frog legs will make you stronger. Go figure.

Anyway, my childhood was neither great nor pitiful. I've already forgotten most of it, but one event there, for some reason, is still as clear as day in my memory.

...

It was one of those clear, warm and sunny days, "warm" being the operative word - after all, our planet was, and still is, a tundra world with the most meager, but livable atmosphere possible. It was also the last day of the week, which meant that it was sparring time! Father imposed a very strict training regimen for the six of us when we were children - on the first nine days, we would train and work individually, and on the tenth we'd have a fight with him to see how much we've improved. It really encouraged us to commit more and more effort and try to surpass Father, but I never really got close to him before I left Arcos. After all, I was only a child and he was clocking in hundreds of years, all certainly not spent slacking off.

Soon after waking up, I rushed towards the back end of our large hut - the largest in the village, too - and upon exiting, I noticed that our group had already gathered. There were six of us: myself, my four brothers - Absolut, Shiver, Pola and Icical - and Glacia. She was the only non-royal person we invited in our training - long story short, she asked very nicely and our father agreed. Not that it really matters. Speaking of Father, he was standing a bit further away, at the top of a hill, arms folded and eyes closed. It was an honor for any one of us to challenge Father first - you get to be the person who sets the mood and tone for the entire sparring session. You get to be the one who shows the improvement first.

As such, to avoid conflict on this situation, we had a complex set of rules to determine the first fighter.

"Hey, Frosty!" Absolut, the oldest of the bunch, noticed me first and waved for me to come here. I was the youngest of the group, not counting Glacia, so my brothers didn't really take me seriously - that's where "Frosty" comes from. Humiliating... Nevertheless, I nodded and slowly flew up to the rest.

"So, how did the week go? Any news?" Pola was the second to comment.

"I got to spar with Frost! It was so cool!" Glacia, energetic and active as always, exclaimed. I held onto the back of my head in slight shame and added:

"Yeah, it was that one time..."

"Remember the part where you fired those energy blasts while flying away? It was so cool!"

Absolut coughed to silence us, at least for the moment. "So, if you guys and girls forgot already, we still have to determine the order in which we challenge Father."

Shiver spoke up next. "So, the rock punching method? I'm down for it." He then pointed to a field of boulders just outside the village, already preparing to fly towards it.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, stopping the group in their tracks with a single word. I almost always do that. "In my opinion, we have to change the way how we determine the winner. Punching rocks to measure how much stronger we got and sending the most improved to fight first is great and all, but I think it's a little unfair."

"But, Frosty, you've won every single time we used that method!" Icical, the second youngest of the five brothers, was obviously confused. I don't blame him - I would be too if I was in his position. "Why would you, out of all people, want to change it?"

"See, that's the reason!" I continued. "If we use that way, it does not let anyone but the strongest go first! I thought that we could use cards to determine the winner, by random chance, obviously." Of course, I just implied that I was the strongest in the group, which brought out a few chuckles, but everyone seemed to be down for my new method, at least from my point of view. I pulled out five paper cards, each numered 1-6 on one side and blank on the other, then shuffled them and placed them face-down on the rubble ground. I lied. I didn't actuyally do this because of fairness or anything - I had been slacking off on training a little to catch up in studying - as much as you can study in a tribal society, anyway - so I was disadvantaged with the old method. Along with that, I purposefully made small distinct clips on each of the cards, so I could determine which one is the "1" at a mere glance. Sometimes I would pick the wrong card on purpose to keep the illusion intact, but, still, I'd usually win.

I didn't wish them any harm, I just always wanted to go first.

I let Glacia pick her card first, then chose mine, then watched my four brothers do the same. Of course, they all ended up disappointed, while I smiled as I looked at the "1" on my paper.

"I guess I got lucky this time." I commented and showed my card. This was followed by even more disappointment. Nice. But at least they didn't seem to suspect anything fishy here. "See ya!" I put my card down and slowly rose up, then shot off towards the hill in the horizon. Father was still standing there, probably watching the sky. Then a thought came to my head - hey, how about I attack him without informing him? Usually, when we meet face-to-face, Father blocks and dodges all of my attacks, but he won't be as effective if I strike him when he's unaware! Such a great strategy, right? I charged up a ball of light blue energy in my right hand and, as soon as I came close enough, I fired it! And... to child me's dismay, he simply turned around and caught the attack with his palm, crushing it until dissipation.

"Ah, so you've already picked the first challenger? It usually takes you longer than that." Father commented, unfolding his arms and smiling.

"Oh, we started using a new way of choosing the fighters! And I came up with it!" I replied. Bragging aside, the part where I rigged the competition was obviously left out.

"That's great, Frost! So, are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as you are!" I exclaimed soon after landing back on the hill. Father was quite relaxed and didn't even bother to move into a battle stance, standing as straight as a tree, while my body was tense beyond belief and working at full capacity. I had to show how much better I've gotten! Not only in strength, but also in skill! "Here we go!" And with that scream, I charged forward, cloaked in an aura and fist cocked back, then threw my first strike at Father's chest. It didn't do much damage and only bounced back, but that did nothing to lower my vigor. I launched a fast barrage of punches towards the opponent's chest, stomach and face while screaming through the whole process, but he caught and deflected all of them - with ease, I might add.

I still wasn't nearly strong enough, but I did not give up. I _could not_ give up. My right fist got amped up with my ki, and I threw it at Father's cheek, but it stopped mid-way. What? How? Why? - there were only some of the thoughts that were boiling in my head at the moment. My opponent's tail had wrapped around my wrist, holding it tight, and before I could even try to pull it out, my body found itself tossed away and slammed into a rock, breaking it into pieces. Ah, the pain, the pain... That was probably one of the first times in my life where I actually coughed up blood - that's how had I got hit. In fact, the impact seemed so large that Father dropped his guard for a few seconds in worry, probably ready to come here and help me stand up, but I used this window of opportunity to fire a barrage of energy bolts at him. Unfortunately, even the distraction of being visibly hurt wasn't enough... Father vanished into thin air as soon as the attacks approached him, and reappeared behind them, now with massive explosions as background for him. I pulled myself out of the pile of rubble and broken up rock I was in and stood back up, but definitely not as strong as before.

Being hit by the strongest member of our race wasn't good therapy.

"So, are you done yet?" Father asked, referring to my poor fighting condition. My frustrated frown changed to a weak smile, and I responded with:

"I still have some things left to work with."

I placed both of my hands at the front and started to charge up a ball of purple energy. I had to use the attack, but not in this state. He can block it, he can dodge it, he can redirect it. I needed a distraction, and my kid self thought up of just the thing - with his tail, he digged out a small patch of dirt and tossed it towards Father's eyes. With this to move Winter's focus, I fired a powerful purple dual-handed energy wave out of the ball - and it worked! His focus was ruined, and the attack hit head-on! The sun and the stars were outshines by my attack for a few seconds. And... as soon as I finished, I collapsed on my knees due to fatigue. To be honest, I'm still not really sure why I exerted myself so much just for this fight. Maybe I wanted to prove myself. Maybe it was because Glacia was watching from a distance, and likely taking notes. Maybe it's because I had been growing up from a child to a teen at the time. But no matter the excuse, the attack did pretty much nothing aside for a few scratches and burn marks.

"I suppose that's enough sparring with you for today." Father noted and sat down next to me. I leaned on his shoulders. It had been so early in the morning that both the moon, Antarc, and the sun were visible, as well as the stars. Many, many stars - most of the normally visible Galaxy, in fact. Despite the fatigue, despite the sweat, despite the passive aggression for not being able to put a dent on my opponent, I still enjoyed the view.

It was so... breathtaking.

"Have you heard of the news from the Pengui tribe?" Father suddenly spoke. Ah, the Pengui. They were our close allies.

"Huh?"

"As far as I've heard, an odd house landed nearby from the sky. It was flying very fast, and there was one person inside - he looked like one of us, but didn't have any horns and was purple-skinned. And wore a dark coat. Apparently, he got lost in the skies, and quickly left."

"Wow... I wonder how many of those sky-houses are there, among the stars... Maybe all those stars are like the sun, just from very far away? Maybe they also have worlds like Arcos? Maybe there's an another me somewhere, thinking about this same thing?.."

"Maybe. It's not up to us to find out, though." Father than stood up, and so did I. My stamina had recovered a little, so I was able of flight, though definitely not combat. "You can go have a rest - you did well."

"Thanks, Daddy!" I exclaimed and flew off, though slowly. No need to waste energy. Of course, most of our group wasn't that surprised. I was still the weakest one of the five brothers. Glacia, though, quickly flew up to me and spoke:

"That was great, Frost!"

"Eh, _great_..." I was still sore from the "humiliation".

"I'll have to fight after you, but I have a problem..."

...What? Glacia continued:

"You see, you didn't do much damage to Chief Winter, and I'm even weaker than you - back in our spar, you beat me in less than a minute... I'm not sure if I could even throw a single successful punch there..."

Of course, my kid self had to face with a dilemma. Should he tell her how it is and say that she needs to lay off and train more before challenging Father? Or try to encourage her despite lying yet again, hoping that it won't backfire? I ended up picking the second option.

"Don't worry. You can be just as strong as me, or Absolut, or my father, you just have to put in a little effort!"

"Oh, uh, thanks..."

"It's nothing. No need to thank me."

Now, back to bed... the fight was far too intense for my liking.


	2. C2 - Manipulations

The early years of my life, all 30 or so of them (30 years is about when an average member of our race reaches physical maturity) flew by without many important or shocking events, thus they slowly faded from my memory. Of course, just because Planet Arcos experienced calm and very little action at that time doesn't mean that the whole Universe was peaceful - far from it, too. It's when the famous assassin Hit the Infallible took down the last surviving Galactic King on a shady group's request and financial backing, sending this entire quadrant into chaos and a brutal civil war. The yellow monster, named Botamo, was rampaging across the eastern part of the Galaxy on his never-ending quest for finding more honey. And, overall, things were looking terrible.

Just imagine - here, on our barely hospitable rock, we were playing with butterflies and wondering if agriculture is actually a good idea, while over there, above our heads, millions were engaged in brutal slaughters across thousands of lightyears. Fighting in space, on planets, and everywhere in between. A field day for space pirates, bandits and other kinds of scum and villainy, and a nightmare for the Galactic Peace Corps. Of course, they needed new recruits - and strong ones - to have enough manpower for their "upholding peace and justice" shtick. I still don't know which one of them thought of the idea of sending a mission to some backwater tundra world with detected high power levels, but, whichever one it is, I thank him or her for pushing the plan through. Without it, I would've rotten away here and never reached the place I am now..

It happened around fifteen years ago, and I'd be able to recite exactly how it went back then even in my deathbed.

...

I was, once again, outside of my ancestral home in the middle of Chief Winter's village, having a ltlle exercise - punching the air a couple times, a few kicks for flavor, stuff like that. At that point, my power had started to plateau - there just weren't many opportunities for getting stronger here, on Arcos. After all, basic sparring and exercise can only get you so far, so I only did it to keep myself more or less in shape. Not that I really even needed to get much stronger - I was nowhere close to inheriting anything after my father, so I didn't need any power for the inevitable brotherly blood feuds, and conflict between the sparse tribes on the planet was really rare. Even then, no other tribe could even compare to the strongest fighters in ours, so what was the point?

I was still focused on having an imaginary fight with the thin cold air around me - after all, it was already late evening - but then I noticed a silhouette approaching me from one of the pine forest paths down below. After descending down, on the rubble road, the figure could finally be made out - it was Absolut, the oldest of us, five siblings, running towards... me? What business doesn't have with me? Make sure to keep a calm demeanor...

"Hey, how's it going?" I exclaimed and waved towards my older prother, who stopped in front of me with a slide. There was a little bit of barely noticeable sweat dripping down his forehead, probably due to all this running. After catching his breath for a few seconds, Absolut looked up, glancing at my face - he had already unlocked the ability to hid his power with transformations, unlike me, so he was quite a lot shorter at the time - and replied:

"Father... where's Father?"

"Father? He's back in the hut, don't worry." I explained.

"Öh, thank you... It's really important." Absolut wiped the sweat off his forehead and opened the front door of our building. I followed him out of curiosity - it has been quite a while since something so interesting happened that even my brother, usually a stoic and disinterested person, was moved. When I stuck my head out to look at the inside of the room, Father was behind his chief table, listening to one of his subjects about the many personal problems of his. Our father was not only a great fighter, but also a good leader as a whole - a good listener and able to lead others, despite being quite a conservative person. Absolut kneeled down as a show of respect, and, upon entering the soom, so did I. "Father, I have come here with important news."

The Chief dismissed the pleading subject with a hand wave and responded with:

"What is it, Absolut?"

"Father, yet another sky house has landed in our vicinity. This time, they specifically contacted us and requested the leader to come meet them."

Winter's expression quickly changed to a far more serious one, and he stood up from his chair. "How many of them are there?"

"I counted only three. The sky house has room for far more individuals than that, though."

Okay, now _this_ was interesting. Hearing about people from the sky landing here and wanting to personally meet my father? That sounded so cool! Winter folded his arms and walked up to the door, passing through us. If he hadn't talked to us beforehand, he probably would've barely noticed us being here, in his way - after all, he has been in his second form for as long as I can remember, and, as expected, that made him tower over us more than thrice. As soon as he moved through the front door, he glanced back and spoke:

"So, are you going or not? I don't even know where exactly they landed - Absolut, you're going to lead me."

My brother bowed and responded with "Alright!", then flew off to the outside, shooting upwards and moving to the west. Winter followed him, and so did I. "It's going to be a little while, but we should be able to reach it within a few minutes." The muddy and brown roads and huts behind us changed to endless frozen tundra and a few sparse forests by the side. Going, and going, and going... The sun was already setting. The first stars were showing up in the evening sky, and-

"Hey! Where are you guys going?"

We turned back, towards the source of the voice, and saw Glacia catching up to us from behind. Ah, Glacia. Out of the whole former group we made for training, only me and her were weak enough to safely stay in our original forms - thus, I could make her out from a mile away from familiarity alone. We slowed down a little, letting her to catch up with us, and she continued:

"I was training in the area and I noticed you guys flying, so I decided to check."

"It's yet another sky house," Absolut muttered, not even bothering to take a glance at the new arrival. When your first form is almost double the strength of the newcomer's final one, you learn to not bother. "This time, however, they want to meet Father in person."

I stayed out of the conversation, flying at the tail end with my arms folded, while Glacia continued to hammer out the details with never-ending questions to my brother:

"Huh. How many of them there are?" "Five in total."

"Are there any one of our people between them?" "No."

"How strong are they?" "I have no idea, but they can somehow measure the strength of others."

"What do they look like?" "Can you stop asking all those questions? Seriously, it's annoying."

The last answer shut Glacia up for good, and moved back a little. Thankfully, the flight didn't take all that long, as Absolut began to slow down in his tracks, eventually stopping above a massive, featureless frozen plain. There was a single steel spaceship - that's the technical term - in the middle, with a few humanoid figures outside. My brother nodded and started descending down, and, as expected, everyone else followed him, until we finally touched down on the snowy and seemingly dead ground. The people in front of us... they were wearing thick leather suits to protect themselves from the cold, oxygen masks to be able to safely breathe, and odd computer-like devices on their ears. One of them was tall, brown and thin - he stood calm and stoic, almost as if we didn't land here at all. The other two had pink-ish skin and some sort of weird form of horns on their heads - though, it later turned out that it was just hair. One of them pressed a button on the ear thingy and muttered out:

"Power tiers from 50 to 300. Amazing, considering that a tier of 1 is enough to destroy a large planet."

This just got me and the others more confused and dazzled by this. They just assigned a number to us out of the blue and then dropped the info that we're supposedly all capable of destroying planets, as if it's nothing special. My younger self wouldn't have even been able to fathom the destruction of something as vast as an entire planet, not to mention of something dozens of times that size. At the very least, it showed the magnitude of strength the the vast cosmos could possess. While the rest of us stood there motionless, either in ignorance or in shock, Father was the first to step forward and speak:

"I am Chief Winter, and my son told me that you were looking for me."

The strangers quickly moved forward in response and kneeled down, with the shorter and skinnier one in the front replying with:

"It is our pleasure to meet you, Chief Winter of the Frost Demons."

"Frost Demons?"

"I apologize if the wording was not very pleasant, Chief Winter. My name is Potot, and I am an envoy from the Galactic Peace Corps."

Galactic Peace Corps? What an interesting name. What was more interesting is that even these travellers from the sky paid their respect to my father. Perhaps it was out of fear - after all, Father was quite an intimidating man in his second form.

"Don't bother with your long introductions, Potot of Galactic Peace Corps. I do not have the time."

"Y-yes..." Potot stuck his hand in his pocket and took out a strange metal device and pushed a button. With that press, something... magical to us happened. It looked like our own star system, but from a bird's eye view. And it zoomed out to show even more stars... and then more... and more... "My message is a message of distress. We, the Galactic Peace Corps, are the universe's police force. We travel across the stars in what you refer to as sky houses - spaceships. Our mission is to uphold peace, life and order to the farthest stars and faintest cries! Stopping evil-doers and fixing what was done wrong."

"So?"

"However, things have not gone well for us in the last few decades. After a myriad of... unfortunate events, this Galaxy has fallen into chaos. You might not be able to notice it, but all around you, millions of soldiers meet their end in battles we cannot stop. We lack enough people to fight with us. There just isn't enough men and women - and _strong_ men and women - to help us accomplish even the most meager of tasks. We know that your species is very, very powerful when compared to most of the Universe, and that's why our request is this - we would like to be able to recruit new members of the Galactic Peace Corps within your ranks."

This Galactic Peace thing... it sounds so exciting, doesn't it? Travelling across the Universe, fighting baddies and having adventures? So cool! Far better than anything we could even achieve here in our home! The idea that we are also one of the strongest species in the Universe touched positively on my ego, too. However, Father was quick to destroy my hopes with only a single word:

"No."

WHAT? "What do you mean _no_?" I exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Quiet, Frost," Father muttered, then turned back to the aliens. "We appreciate your proposal, but I will not send any of my children nor any of my subjects to the skies, especially when they are needed here, at their home."

The strangers were disappointed, obviously, but nodded in approval. What else could they do? Object and get destroyed? Winter nodded back and, with a hand gesture, ordered the rest of us to turn around and head back to the village. No. Ooh no. I am not giving up this easily! If I want to leave with the Galactic Peace Corps, I _will_ leave with the Galactic Peace Corps. And I already had a plan just for an opportunity like this... While the rest of group were preparing to fly off, I walked up to the three aliens and whispered:

"Hey! Excuse me, but how long are you staying here?"

"We're planning to leave right now, why are you asking?" Potot whispered back.

"Could you stay here for a few more hours? At least until midnight? I'll be sure to bring you recruits."

The three men looked at each other in confusion, but seemed to be in line with the plan. "Alright, we can wait. Are you one of Winter's children or what?"

I merely nodded to confirm and smiled as I backed off and flew after the group to catch up - they already had a headstart of a few hundred metres. Glacia, who was silent ever since Absolut shut her up, noticed me first and slowed down for me to reach her, then spoke:

"Wow, it sure sucks that your father declined..."

"What, were you planning to leave with them?" I commented and smirked.

"I mean, yeah, it sounds a bit dirty, but it would be great! Travelling across the Universe, fighting evil-doers - it would be tons of fun! Plus, I don't have much to do here anyway."

Huh, so she has the same mindset as me regarding this. Just in line with my plan. I took a deep breath and spoke:

"Would you be able to see me above the village at midnight? I may or may not be there, but can you wait for me?"

"Oh, is that what I think it is? Is it? Is it?"

"...No. This won't be a date. But still, it's something important."

"Well, alright. I guess I'll try to sneak out, if you want."

"Great!"

...

The sun had long since set, and tiny clouds started to cover the night sky, pouring snow at the cold dead ground like crazy. It was getting close to midnight here, in our small, meager village, and pretty much everyone went back to sleep. Shiver, Pola and Icical returned from a diplomatic trip to a nearby tribe with no positive results, and the news of aliens, as well as Winter's rejection of the offer, disappointed them even more. Father was, as always like the busy man that he is, working in the hall in the bottom floor - counting the obtained tribute from his subjects to make sure that nothing was missing, sorting them, storing the best items, like jewelry, steel weapons and luxuries, in the stash and putting the rest in the cellar to keep them as fresh as possible. Besides him, I was the only person awake in the house - perfect for what I had planned. I had a small bag with the most important items for my trip - some training weights, some food in the case of a longer trip and a few books, along with some Arcos poison plant samples a drawing of our mother - already packed.

"Hey, Father!" I exclaimed upon descending down the stairs. He lifted his pupils for a few moments. "So, you're still working?"

"Busy as always, Frost..." Father replied while tossing a bag of wheat down the cellar stairs. I leaped down and helped him send a few bags down below. "Say, why are you awake?"

"Oh, nothing much, Father. I guess I wanted to have a nighttime chat with you. You know, the usual."

"Ah. That's... oddly strange of you. But fine enough." Winter wiped a little sweat off his forehead and sat down to the chief's table. Now, for the trick of the plan... I leaped to the cellar and dragged out a few bottles of the fine wine we had stored. These were taken from the Yakato Tribe a few years ago as tribute - it will be nice to pop them open. I returned back to the hall and placed two wine glasses on the table - one for Father and one for myself - and filled them up. I wasn't planning to drink much myself, though - I'm not a heavy drinker and alcohol might just mess up my plan. Father, meanwhile, had pretty low alcohol tolerance, and it will be easier to soothe him when he's drunk...

"Mother always said that there should be a balance between hard work and relaxation, isn't that right, Father? Cheers!" We slightly banged out glasses to one another and began to take a few sips.

"Yeah, Arca did say that from time to time..." Father agreed. I filled up his glass one he finished it - and he finished it quick. Yes, drink up! Drink up more!

"Yeah, Mother was always a nice person, wasn't she? She'd let us play outside and travel around the planet..."

"Oh, really? I don't really remember that."

"Really, you don't?" Just... buy into it it, okay? I could barely even remember how my mother looked like or what her personality was by then - she died of a fever not long after my birth. Two or three years at best. "Anyway, those were the days... Remember how we used to spar with you every week?"

"Oh, yeah, Frost! It was great!" Father spoke up. I filled his glass up with wine again, this time faster and trying to draw less attention to it. If he notices that the glass is empty, he might suddenly jump out of the trance and ruin the whole plan. "When you and the others fought me... so nostalgic. Just like how me and my brothers kept challenging your grandfather. I was a bit worried at first with you inviting a commoner to join, but it turned out alright!"

"Oh, really? I was under the impression that you were okay with it."

"Well, I didn't want to get you five in a bad mood, and I hoped that by being harsh to that What'shername-"

"-Glacia."

"Yeah, Glacia. I thought that by being harsh to her I can discourage her from staying with us - but she pulled through! She put some effort! Unlike you, Frost!"

I took a deep breath and filled Father's glass up again. Wow, for a person with low tolerance, he sure is pushing through a lot of alcohol! But no worries - his head was already swirling up, down and to the sides, and his speech patterns were getting more and more irrational.

"What do you mean, Father?"

"I mean, just look at you in comparison to the others! You pretty much stopped training and began foraging for all those poisonous plants and other crap - and look at your brothers! Absolut is working on becoming a full-blown successor of mine, Pola is training to be a warrior, and Shiver and Icical are becoming diplomats! And what are you going to be? A herbologist? What, do you think you can build a chiefdom with books and plants? To hell with that, darn it!"

Perfect. I filled up the glass for one more time, then kneeled down and interlocked my hands, giving a false sense of humility and contempt, and exclaimed:

"Father, I... I wish to be a traveller! Travel across the skies!"

"...Huh?"

"Father, I want to use my power and my knowledge to represent the Tribe and it's leader - you, Father, - across outer space. I have seen that I will not be able to accomplish anything here, on Arcos, and thus I though that I could join these alien newcomers and the Galactic Peace Corps on their quest for universal peace! I will be able to bring you great wealth and great loot from across the stars - just think of what awaits us there! I know that you forbid any one or us from joining them, but please, _please_ , can you make an exemption for me? I will be sure to come back once in a while! I will bring you wealth that you've never seen before! _Please_ _!_ "

I somehow even managed to push out a few fake tears to solidify the shock value. Father certainly didn't look sure on what to do. If he was sober, I would've heard a solid "no" and be done with it - but now, I seem to have melted his heart.

"Frost, do you _promise_ to bring the things and do the things you said?"

"Of course, Father! I could swear on my most beloved person's life and be sure of it!"

"Well, with an attitude like that, how could I not?" Father exclaimed and laughed, then suddenly grabbed onto his head, leaning on the hand. Nevertheless, I was ecstatic. I did it! I actually did it! "Oh my... I seem to have drank too much. Frost, can you take me back to my bed?"

"Of course, Father. Anything for you." I stood back up and put Father's limp and weakened body on by shoulder. "Oh, and one more thing - Glacia wants to come with me on this quest. Can she come with me?"

"Ah... uh... of course, my son... more power to you..."

Exactly what I wanted to hear. Slowly, trying to not wake up my brothers, I placed Father on his double bed, then bowed once more and few off towards the sky through the window. Oh! Here's her figure! Glacia was already waiting for me above the village, and I greeted her with a hand wave.

"Hey, Glacia!" I exclaimed. "We're going to the Galactic Peace Corps!"

"Wh-what?" Obviously, she was shocked. "You managed to persuade your father to let us join?"

I nodded. "Come on, let's go! Those aliens might leave our world any minute now!" With those words said, we shot off towards the landing site.

"...Why do you smell of wine?"

"It's a bit of a long story."

Soon enough, the landing site appeared among the endless patches of snow and thin, dying grass. Here it is! Without wasting any time stopping and descending down, we flew directly towards it, landing right in front of the entrance and picking up quite a lot of dust by doing so.

"-Aah! Who's there?" Potot, the one on guard duty, exclaimed as soon as he stood up by being thrown back my the impact. "Oh, Frost, right?"

"Yes, Potot of Galactic Peace Corps. Me and my... friend, Glacia, volunteer to join the Corps."

"Please, just call me Potot. Fine enough - two strong recruits is better than nothing. Please, step inside."

The inside of the ship was... comfortable, to say the least. The seats were cushy and comfy and the decor was pretty sleek. We hadn't seen anything like this before in our entire life - which is to be expected of us, to be honest. Potot entered the ship and muttered:

"You will be taken to our Recruit Centre, where you will be evaluated based on a number of factors. If you pass - welcome to the Corps! If not, well, we're sorry. Don't worry, though, you'll get a chance to come back to your home later on, we're not monsters."

The ship's doors closed automatically - yet another sudden appearance of witchcraft - and started to take off. Glacia was nervous, judging from her expression, but tried to stay as calm as possible. Meanwhile, my curiosity peaked. How did they make this? Maybe I could do something like this later, too! One of the many screens at the front beeped, and Potot walked up to it.

"What is that thing?" I spoke. Potot turned back, no longer joyful, just serious, and muttered:

"We're sorry for your loss, Frost."

Wh-what?

"Our satellites have detected that your father, Winter, died soon after your departure from alcohol poisoning."

No... No...

"I'm sorry, too, Frost..." Glacia added. But I did not respond. Neither to her, nor to the alien.

I have just killed my father. Killed my father for my own selfish gain. I knew that he wasn't tolerant to it, and yet I kept feeding him with it to soothe him enough...

Oh god, oh god...

Wh-why? And yet, I don't feel too sad...

As if I didn't even feel it... as if he was only a random bystander, and not my father...

How?.. Why?..

A quick AN: The "power tiers" referred in this chapter are the U6 equivalent of U7's power level system, with some differences - for example, they have a much higher unit value, and are semi-exponential (so 200 PT is somewhat more than 2x of 100 PT), so yeah. Because everybody is doing it, I might add a power level list at the end of this fanfic, or somewhere in the middle.


	3. C3: Entrance Exam

The Peace Corps spaceship didn't take long to pick up speed and leave my home planet's meager atmosphere, and I could finally see it from above like the beautiful white frozen ball that it is. It was completely breathtaking to both of us, me and Glacia. To imagine that our village, our tribe is nothing more than a tiny speck, a dot on the surface of a massive sphere of rock and ice... and all the territory I scouted and visited could have been covered by me sticking out my thumb from over here... it sure made me feel tiny in comparison. The three pilots didn't seem phased by this at all - they were most likely already used to sights like these.

"Don't lose your breath for too long, you'll see such a sight hundreds of times." Potot commented. H-hundreds?.. How many worlds are there, across the skies. And speaking of the sky, the surroundings didn't even remind me of it. There were hundreds of stars littered outside the window in the far horizon, in a similar manner like a night, but the Sun was shining to the left, too. So weird... The alien continued. "Activate hyperlane to Planet Soori." Hyperlane? These aliens were outright bombarding us with unknown science jargon! In a matter of a second, the stars and planets outside the window started speeding by, faster and faster, indicating that we're moving past them, until it all molded into a tunnel of undistinguishable light. I leaped away from the window from the shock. As far as I could tell, these beings were using some sort of magic, but it was just an ordinary interstellar spaceship. I didn't even realize that we're trillions of kilometers away from our home before the vessel finally slowed to a halt.

Have I already told you that our species was a small group of dumb tribesmen at the time?

The destination of our somewhat short trip, what I presumed to have been Planet Soori, was just as magical as the events a few seconds ago. If I didn't think that I was in a dream before, I sure did now. It looked so... beautiful. There were actual oceans of warm, liquid water on the surface instead of barren and frozen lakes! The land was covered in lush bright green plains and forests - not barely inhabitable tundra with only a few patches of mosses and lichens! And instead of a few minor villages built of mud and stone, the surface was dotted with towns and even cities - and they looked like they were built of metal and concrete, too. Glacia, who was just as shocked by this whole ordeal as I was, turned to me and spoke:

"It's amazing, isn't it, Frost?.."

Meanwhile, the alien pilots of the ship chuckled as we continued to gaze at the wonders of it all.

"It's fun to carry primitives. The reactions are almost always priceless." the tall blue one of the three commented. The ship began it's standard landing procedure - aimed at one of the landing pods in the cities below, it started to slow down and enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Excuse me, sir," I spoke to the pilots. "What are we going to do next?"

"As new recruits of the Galactic Peace Corps, you will first enter an evaluation training course to determine your strength and abilities, and then, should you pass, you will be free to roam in Soori until you will receive an assignment - for which, the details will be explained further later on." Potot was the first to react to my question and then answer it. "Don't worry about food or staying costs - the Assembly did a good job at making sure everyone in the organization is provided with a good standard of living."

Assembly? I wonder who that is. The spaceship had slowed down and descended enough for us to be able to make out individual features of this massive city through the window - and it looked just as impressive from close up. There was a gargantuan tower in the middle of it all with hundreds of vessels, as well as people, flying in and out of it, and it was surrounded by many, many facilities and houses. Our ship didn't head for any of that, though, and instead touched down next to a smaller, bunker-like structure in the outskirts of the city. The door of the ship opened, and the first thing I noticed upon walking out was the air pressure. It felt so heavy, as if there was a bag on each one of my shoulders - certainly greater than back on Arcos.

"Hey, Potot! Long time no see!" one of the soldiers next to the landing pod exclaimed and was about to hug our ship's pilot in greeting, but then he noticed me and Glacia standing nearby. "Oh, come on, did you really have to bring _yet another_ race of lizard people he-"

Potot responded to this remark by slapping the man in the midst of it, and spoke:

"For crying out loud, Salati, no racism in front of new recruits!" He then turned to us and continued. "I'm sorry, Frost, Glacia, but Salati, a friend of mine, is a bit abrasive when faced with newcomers."

"Hey, I'm not, I am just not particularly fond of those lizard races. They're the ones who most often end up as traitors or-"

"I swear to God, Salati, I will report you to the Assembly if you keep doing this! Now, I'm sorry about this. I am Potot, as you already know, and he is Salati. We're both Saiyan soldiers in the Galactic Peace Corps, and we'll be the ones to guide you through the evaluation course. Which one of you wants to take a shot first?"

"You should go first, Frost. If anything, you'll be able to clear it more easily." Glacia spoke to me. I nodded and stepped forward.

...

After a few corridors and downward stairs, as well as descending down a tunnel, I ended up in a completely empty and dark room. Not even the floor was there - only what looked like a single narrow pillar, which is what I was standing on. I could make out the walls in the background, and they looked just as empty, barren and devoid of any artistic value as the entire room. Well, this is certainly a chance of pace.

"Hello there." Huh? Who's that? I looked around. There was nobody nearby. Where was this distorted voice coming from? Just in case, I went into my fighting pose. "This is Potot speaking - and don't worry, we're talking to you through a microphone. We'll be watching your performance from here and evaluate you. Since you have a high enough power tier, you will go through an advanced course. Don't worry, if for some reason this level is too much for you, you'll be able to descend down a notch and try the basic one. Are you ready?"

I tensed my muscles and clenched my fists. Alright, Frost, you've trained for decades on your home planet, so it's time to show just how powerful you've gotten. "I'm ready."

The Saiyan did not respond. Instead, the room lit up in red lights, and the test began with hundreds of wall laser cannons firing directly at me from multiple directions. Interesting. I leaped up to dodge the first assault, then began moving around the entire room, dodging blasts left and right. For attacks, they were quite fast, but not fast enough. After a few second barrage, the cannon fire stopped, and a few small doors opened at the side, unleashing a few dozen... floating balls of metal. They seemed inanimate, but blasters stuck out from their side and they started approaching me - some firing blasts, others attacking head-on. Aah! Aah! These things are even faster! I tried avoiding a direct confrontation with them, instead resorting to blocking and deflecting their strikes and retaliating with blasts of my own, but it wasn't enough.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed and sent a chop at one of the balls, which cut through them like a pile of mud. The two halves detonated soon afterward. Okay, enough of this. I charged up some energy at the top of my both index fingers and fired a barrage of my own patented Death Beams at the incoming enemies. A single narrow beam was enough to pierce through any one of them, taking them down, and after a few dozen shots, the last one fell to the pit below.

Alright, two waves down. The pillar below me started to expand and formed a floor, which soon _somehow_ transformed into what looked like a destroyed city landscape. Even the walls changed shape, forming what looked like broken buildings and huts. Almost as if they teleported me... but no, it was only an illusion. The air in front of me flickered and formed a person. A person! Out of nowhere! It was a tall green man with a wide smirk on his face and what looked like a crying alien child in his left hand. Alright, this will be easy, only a single blast to vaporize both. Just watch...

Wait a second. Hold on a moment.

Perhaps this is exactly what they want you to _not_ do? The tall green man was still standing there with his smirk, waiting for me to move, so I had enough time to think this throught. Remember, Frost, you're applying for the Galactic Peace Corps. These people, as far as I can tell, are all about protecting peace, fighting evil-doers and saving as many lives as they possibly can. Would me outright killing this visibly innocent victim, and a child, along with the threat be acceptable to them? On the same not, would me destroying the bad guy instead of incapacitating him look like an acceptable approach? Perhaps this is not just for show. Perhaps they are testing my morality as well as my strength - a logical approach, after all, you don't want some evil agents infiltrating your organization.

In which case, I should change my strategy appropriately.

"Hey!" I exclaimed to the tall green man. "Put that child down, right now!"

The enemy chuckled. "And what makes you think I'll give in so easily?"

Exactly what I planned him to say. Such a cliche character. "If you won't put it down right now, I'm not going to hold back."

The green man chuckled once more, then charged up some energy at the tip of his finger and pointed it at the alien child he was holding. Ooh no. Not much time left. This is going to be tough - both knocking the man out and leaving the victim alive. Back on Arcos, there were no such dilemmas when facing Father, so this is a first. I clenched my fists, then vanished from my position and reappeared in front of the opponent, immediately grabbing on his wrist and redirecting it to fire to the opposite direction. Saved that child's life - now keep it. Before the evil-doer could react to what had just happened or what was going on, I sent a well-placed strike to his chest, getting him out of balance and forcing him to drop the victim, whom I immediately caught with my tail. Huh, it feels like it weighs almost nothing...

Ah!

The opponent recovered from my strike and sent a punch of his own, only this time I caught it fairly easily with my palm, holding it tight to prevent a possible escape. Not going anywhere for a while, huh? A chop to the neck - and he's done. Done, dropped on the ground - not dead, only unconscious. The child is safe - I released him from the grip of my tail. Both left the same way that they came from - by vanishing into thin air out of the blue. Aaand we're back to the bland room, only this time the lights turned on, and Potot spoke again:

"Amazing, Frost! You passed every single round with a near perfect score! We'll get you back to the lobby now - welcome to the Galactic Peace Corps!"

I smirked and closed my eyes. That wasn't too difficult. Or difficult at all.

...

Upon leaving the evaluation course and returning back to the outside world, I was, as expected, greeted with an eager Glacia, who waiting for me to finish. As soon as she noticed my oval head stick out of the corridor, she asked:

"Frost! How did the course go for you?"

"Well, I passed, but it was a tough fight." Yep, yet another lie. No need to make her think it's too easy - though, she will likely clear it just easily as me. After all, she was pretty close to me in strength the last time we sparred. "It's your turn now."

"Well, alright, wish me luck! Can you wait for me here, by the way?"

I nodded, and she walked in. Well, after that, we can have a few minutes of calm. The city skyline was already impressive to a person used to all this re biology, but to me - a person whom a supposedly undeveloped, tribal society - it all looked magical and pretty much incomprehensible. This city... it stretched up to the horizon! How many people could live here? Where do these people even come from? That tower in the middle, it looks like it reaches the clouds! How could anyone even build a structure like that? And the spaceships zooming around it like flies, too... Was I in some sort of dream? Definitely not - it was all real, it was all happening in front of me. But did it look like a dream? To me, yes. Yes.

...Huh, what's this? My eyes caught a glimpse of a piece of paper zooming past my legs, thrown around by wind, and I stomped on it to stop it from going any further. Do these people throw away paper like rubbish or what? I crouched down to pull it out, and it turned out that it was a green leaflet. That's odd. The front of the paper said:

 _"THE COUNCIL OF THE GALACTIC PEACE CORPS - WORKING TOGETHER FOR A BETTER UNIVERSE!"_

Who is this "Council" person? Now I was genuinely interested.

 _"The Council of the Galactic Peace Corps is the ruling body of the organization, composed of representatives from every member race of the group collectively working to thwart evil and create peace within the Universe!"_

Representatives? From every race? What is this madness? Do these people not have a singular ruler?

 _"Perhaps the most important powers of the Council are deciding on the target planet to purify from evil and electing the President of the Council..."_

After this introductory sentence, the leaflet went on to ramble and explain what this Council thing was supposed to be and what they do. Interesting, very interesting. So instead of sorting the rulers through inheritance, these people allow non-royals to ascend to the throne, too? Wow. What an exploitable system. I love it! After the description, the leaflet started to list all the current representatives from each species - nobody from our race, though. That must be changed...

"Hey!"

Huh? I folded the paper and turned around, seeing Glacia leave the course. "Hey, Frost! I passed! And with a perfect score!"

Good. "I expected nothing less."

"Hey, so, maybe you would like to have a sparring match? We haven't had one in almost a year!"

Oh, that. She wants to fight. She still looks up to me. I must get away from this situation. "Well, I would love to, Glacia, but-"

Glacia didn't even wait for me to finish the sentence, and grabbed onto my hand, starting to drag me forward. No, no, no! I pulled my hand out of the grip, leaving her in slight disappointment, then continued:

"As I said, I'd love to, and I'm sure you would too, but I don't have the time right now." Isthat reason enough for you to stop it, woman?

"Oh... Well, what are you working on? Can I help?" Apparently not. I sighed and flew up, then replied to Glacia one last time:

"Sorry, but no. If you want, though, I'll be sure to meet up with you tomorrow!"

"Sweet, thanks!"

Alright, I dealt with one of the many barriers. Now, where did the leaflet say I can meet with the Council? Ah, it's in that tower? Good...

...

The woman at the recipient table told me that, as soon as the Council finishes a discussion of their own, I will be able to talk to them through this black window of some sorts, hanging on the wall. Really? I didn't really buy it. The window, or whatever it is, was pitch black and had zero signs of any activity on the other side. Not even sound. Standing up close, I was inspecting it - there seemed to be a wall behind the window, too, which made me even more confused. Like, what?..

"Visitor, could you please move away from the television screen?" the recipient at the table spoke, and I did as requested, moving into a more orderly standing position. "You will now be able to talk with the Council - but make it quick."

In an instant, the screen lit up and began to show a desk with dozens of alien figures of various races sitting around it, staring at me. They didn't look all that interested - perhaps they receive people like me on a daily basis. Just like how Father used to listen to all kinds of personal troubles of his subjects and help them overcome the problems. If so, I must put up my best performance here.

"Hello there!" I spoke and raised my hand.

"...Hi? What did you call us for?" one of the aliens in the screen replied. Time to soothe these people as much as I can, no matter how many lies I have to put them through. I inhaled a deep breath and continued:

"I am a new recruit from Planet Arcos. Me and the rest of the recruits from my race were accepted into the Galactic Peace Corps fairly recently and, as the spokesperson for our people in this organization, I can definitely say that we are burning with enthusiasm to participate in peacekeeping across the entire Universe - after all, we always dreamt of reaching the stars and traversing them in the name of adventure and justice. After all, our race is all about protecting and saving others. My father, a chief, used to say this: _"Oh, Frost, never forget that you arrived to this world to protect the weak and the disadvantaged, and never forget that you will leave it as one."_ As such, our people are sure to be loyal to you and your cause forever. We have great power that we can put into your use, and the Evaluation Test showed it - however, one thing is still bothering us. As one of the newest, but most dedicated and powerful species in the Peace Corps, we want to have a seat in the Council of the organization - it would be only logical for us to have representation. Don't you agree? We may not be the most numerous, but, on the levels of power tiers alone, I think we are fit for such an honor - our population has chosen me to represent them as their spokesperson, so I would, obviously, be the one to candidate for councillor."

Phew. Phew. Phew... Did they buy it?

"This tribesman has a lot of charisma," one of the alien councillors commented. I guess they did. Sweet!

"Vote on the inclusion of an Arcosian representative in the Council." the man in the center of the group, a short white-haired person with narrow eyes, spoke. "Councillors in favor, raise your limb!"

Pretty much the entire Council raised either their hand, their leg or their frontal tentacle. Great... it all work. It worked.

"As I can see, only a few representatives refrained from voting in favor, so the vote has passed. What is your name, again?"

"Frost, sir." I spoke and bowed. "It has been an honor."

"We will send you the required information on time of our meetings and the code of conduct. We hope to be able to work with you from now on."

...

Of course, I just _had_ to say that I will have a sparring match with Glacia the next day, so she just wouldn't get off me in asking me if I'll keep my promise from yesterday. It wouldn't be nice to just tell the only member of my race on this planet besides me to sod off and stop asking it, so now we were both in what is called the "gravity chamber". Apparently, this room is a good way to train and gain strength quickly - and yeah, I can see it. I was quite a lot slower and heavier here, a yet another case of alien magic to younger me's eyes, so my body was exposed to more pressure and thus had to work even harder to adapt, thus increasing my raw strength faster than normal training.

Anyway, me and Glacia, soon after entering this chamber thing, stood in front of one another and moved into our standard fighting positions. She looked so excited and happy from here - what, does she want to show something new to me?

"It's really nice of you to invite me to have a match, with you..." Glacia spoke. I had a slight urge or just telling her "quit it, I am doing this so you would stop nagging" and then knock her out with a single punch, but that wouldn't be a nice way to put it, wouldn't it? By this point, I was already used to lying to keep my reputation intact or to not let people down. Sometimes lying is necessary to keep your life from becoming a nightmare, and this was one of such cases.

"No problem, Glacia! Anything for you." I replied and smiled. She blushed a little and closed her eyes for a few seconds. Oh lord, what have I done... A white aura suddenly flared in action around the woman, and she instantly charged forward, towards me, ready to strike. Alright, so we're doing this now? In response to Glacia's offensive charge, I moved into a defensive position, crossing my arms and blocking the first strike. She continued the assault with a barrage of fast-paced and quick physical strikes, and I started to slowly move back to block and dodge them. Wow, she's become quite a lot stronger and faster since the last time we fought...

Glacia continued the attack with a double axe handle to try and break my guard, but I stepped up and countered it by grabbing her leg with my tail and tossing her away. Alright, take a deep breath, there's still a lot to come. The woman stood back up on her feet and fired a volley of energy blasts, while I could only block with my hands and run forward to close the distance. Long range combat was never my thing, anyway. As soon as I came close enough, I unleashed an expanding energy shield to deflect the last of her blasts back towards her, and this time attacked myself. An elbow strike, which she blocked with her own elbow. My offensive was cancelled before it even began! Darn it! We soon clashed in close combat, throwing hundreds of punches towards each other in a matter of seconds with enough time to block and dodge the opponent's strikes. Come on, I see an opening! Here we go, and-

Agh! It was a trap. A solid blow to my abdomen and a kick to send me flying to a wall. So this is what months of focusing on study does to my skills... I'll need to get back to shape, darn!

"Wow, you are doing great!" I exclaimed as soon as I stood back up. Yet again, I was bluffing. I wasn't going serious at all, while she seemed to be giving her all. But hey, no need to break Glacia's spirit so soon.

"Thanks, Frost! I've been trying to train as much as possible to catch up, and I'm glad to see that it's paying off!"

So she really does look up to me. Well, maybe we can go a little harder this time. I vanished from my position, appearing in front of the woman and standing still. Will she buy it? Glacia set her fist forward - she did! My afterimage - the thing she was targeting - disappeared immediately, and the real me sent a strong drop kick at her back from behind, slamming her into the floor. This didn't do much besides slow my peer down, as she jumped back up soon after and charged right at me. This time, she fired a point-black energy blast into my chest ad sent a few strong blows to my stomach and face. Agh, darn it! I retaliated with yet another tail slap, following it up with a barrage of a dozen quick energy blasts to blow her away and thus increase the distance a little.

Now! Here's the chance! For the first time in years, my purple-ish blue aura appeared around me, and I shot forward, towards the opponent. But so did she... This time, we clashed a little in the air, before it settled down on being each other's hands and pushing ourselves against one another. I mean, you can't get any more "clash" than that. Our auras tensed up and began having a physical impact on the surroundings with blowing away dust and smoke around us. Come on, I might be able to push through here and now... Why do I feel so tired? It's as if we had fought for hours... Glacia felt that way too, it seems - I could clearly see her panting and sweat dripping across her forehead.

In an anti-climactic finish, our auras faded and we collapsed on the floor in fatigue. Glacia pulled her body up and sat down, speaking:

"It appears that the increased weight in this room tired us down far quicker than before..."

"Perhaps." I replied as I too pulled myself back together and sat down next to the woman. To be honest, that idea makes sense. "You put up a great fight there, Glacia."

"Thanks, Frost..." She then leaned on my shoulder. Oh no. No, no, no! "Say, Frost, you said you were busy yesterday... What were you busy with?"

"Oh, it's some stuff with the leadership. Nothing affecting you, I swear."

"Did you find out which assignments we're getting?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"It's nothing. I was just wondering if you could maybe check if we were assigned to the same mission."

"...Why are you so focused on being with me?"

"Wh-what?"

"Oh, nothing. I said nothing. You should have a rest."


End file.
